Tu Hi Toh Hain
by Dancing Angel 34
Summary: A os on Kavin and OC! for my dear sisters Shruti and Neha! A late birthday gift for Shruti (Kavin Vivek's Shruti) Do r and r!


_**heya guyz i m here with an ShrutVin os...my couple from my story YEH HAIN MOHABBATEIN...this os is for my sis SHRUTI (Kavin Vivek's Shruti) as her birhtday gift...so late. in this os i m showing how kavin proposed shruti in the collage.**_

...

 _ **Tu Hi Toh Hain**_

...

 _ **In the primises of redfield academy-:**_

two boys are walking with some books in their hands.

Boy 1: yaar muze tuzhse tips chaahiye...

Boy 2: muzhse? q?

Boy 1: are maine bataaya tha na ki muze use propose karna hain...

Boy 2: use kise?

Boy 1: are use!

Boy 2: accha use? (boy 1 nodded in yes) abe paagal hogaya hain kya? wo chodengi nai tuze!

Boy 1: par main pyaar karta hoon na usse...

Boy 2: abe jaanta hu **KAVIN**! par wo koi bholi bhaali ladki nai hain...jo humesha sharmaati rehti hain...

Kavin: haan yaar Gaurav bt i love her...

Gaurav: kavin...wo khiladi ki fan hain aur uski tarah fit hain...humesha games khelti rehti hain aur ekdum healthy hain...tune use propose kiya aur agar usne tereko thappad mara toh tu gaya!

Kavin: yaar tu mera dost hain ya dushman?

Gaurav: kaisi baate karta hain yaar...main toh teri madad kar raha tha!

Kavin: ab tu dekh yaar main kaise use propose karta hu!

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the ground of the academy-:**_

the girls were playing basketball.

Girl 1: pass kar na yaar... (she ran towards the basket)

the another girl passed her the ball. the girl 1 caught the ball and made a basket. all ran towards the girl 1 and hugged her.

Girl 2: yeah we won!

all the girls made circle around the girl 1 and shouted

 _ **" 3 cheers for SHRUTI...HIP HIP HURRAY...HIP HIP HURRAY...HIP HIP HURRAY"**_

after that they freshened up and started walking towards the classroom.

Shruti was with her frnd Neha.

Neha: yaar tuze kuch bataana tha!

Shruti: bata na fir...

Neha: samaz nai aa raha ki kaise bataaun!

Shruti: ek min kahi tera aur gaurav ka breakup toh nai hogaya?

Neha: nai re pagli...

Shruti: toh fir?

Neha: wo actually...wo Gaurav ka frnd hain na...

Shruti: kaun? wo Kavin?

Neha: haan wo hi...

Shruti: uska kya?

Neha: wo tuze like karta hain

Shruti: toh isme kaunsi badi baat hain...collage k saare boys mere piche pade hain

Neha: haan i nkow bt wo thoda khaskel hain!

Shruti: mtlb?

Neha: mtlb wo shaayad tumhe propose karega!

Shruti : wo baadmein dekha jaayega...

they went in the class to attend the lecture.

* * *

 _ **Next day-:**_

all the girls were in the ground practicing for their sports festival.

Kavin and his frnds were watching them. suddenly he ran towards the ground.

Gaurav: aaj toh yeh gaya!

He got on the bike. (the bike which akshay kumar used in the song Tu hi toh hain from holiday movie )

 _ **Awaargi karta hoon, par main awaara nahi**_

(all the girls looked at him)

 _ **Chhoda khulla dil ko**_

 _ **Magar khud ko bigada nahi**_

 _ **Aise lage tere bina ab toh guzaara nahi**_

 _(he started dancing infront of her)_

 _ **Kisi ka bhi hounga na main**_

 _ **Huaa jo tumhara nahi**_

 _(he treid to hug her bt she pushed him n all the girs started beating him)_

 _ **Tu hi toh hai khayaal mera**_

 _ **Tu hi toh hai qaraar mera**_

 _ **Jhoote nashe jahaan mein kabhi**_

 _ **Tu hi toh hai khumaar mera**_

(all his frnds joined him)

 _ **Tu hi to hai khayal mera**_

 _ **Tu hi to hai qaraar mera**_

 _ **Jhoote nashe jahaan me kabhi**_

 _ **Tu hi to hai khumaar mera**_

 _(he took her baksetball n all the girls threw bottles on him)_

 _ **Zinda hoon tujhpe mar ke**_

 _ **Bhoola sab tujhko padh ke**_

 _ **Kaisa hai pyaar tera haan**_

(he went near shruti and held her hand )

kavin: i love u shruti!

(shruti in return threw the basketball on him)

 _ **Main Aana tere aage dekho dil haara hoon**_

 _ **Main Aana jaise bhi hoon, Jo bhi hoon, tumhaara hoon**_

 _ **Jo teri chahatein samete, woh kinaara hoon**_

 _ **Kaise main ye kahoon**_

 _(he moved round her n she was frustated)_

 _ **Main Aana tere liye zameen pe utaara hoon**_

 _ **Main teri bholi-bhaali aankhon ka ishara hoon**_

 _ **Jo teri chahatein samete woh kinaara hoon**_

 _ **Kaise main yeh kahoon**_

 _ **(he held her hand n sang)**_

 _ **Tu paas bhi (zara, zara..)**_

 _ **Tu pyaas bhi (zara, zara..)**_

 _ **(**_ _he tried to kiss her n she slapped him hard)_

 _gaurav: kaha tha ise maine!_

 _(nods his head in disbelief)_

 _ **Tu raaz bhi (zara, zara..)**_

 _ **Main ho gaya hoon tera**_

 _shruti: tum pagal ho kya? plez jao yaha se (in frustation)_

 _ **Tuhi toh hai khayal mera**_

 _ **Tuhi toh hai qaraar mera**_

 _ **Jhoote nashe jahaan mein kabhi**_

 _ **Tu hi toh hai khumar mera.. (x2)**_

 _ **Zinda hoon tujhpe mar ke**_

 _ **Bhoola sab tujhko padh ke**_

 _ **Kaisa hai pyaar tera haan**_

He again went towards her and held her hand.

Kavin: bas bohot hogaya aur kitna nachaaogi muzze? (pleading eyes)

shruti: huh! tum mera picha chod do...(rolling her blue eyes)

Kavin: nai chodunga! (in confidence)

Shruti: just get lost! (moves her hand in air)

Kaivn: jab tak tum muze i love u nai kahogi main nai jaaunga! (holds her hand more strongly n stands)

Shruti: nai kahungi ( trying to free her hand)

Kavin: kehna padega..(looks in her eyes)

she let pass few minutes and then said

"Fine...I love U" and blushed

Kavin in shock left her hand and hugged her!

Kavin: sachmein?

Shruti: umm...haan! (blushed)

Kavin: (seperates n keeps his hand on his cheek) aur wo thappad?

Shruti: koi sabke saamne aise propose karta hain kya?

Kavin: im sorry! (rubs his hair)

Shruti: its ok...(smiles)

(there was a long silence between them they were just looking at each other n smiling.)

* * *

 _ **beside a tree:-**_

girl: oh gosh! yeh dono itne sharmile hain?

boy: haan neha...mtlb kv to atleast shruts ko dekhke sharma jaata hain...

Neha: really gaurav? aur vaise bhi shruts ne kv ko haan kaha ye bohot badi baat hain kv k liye...

Gaurav: tumhe yaad hain ki jab maine tumhe propose kiya tha tab tum bhi aise hi sharma rahi thi!

Neha: haan yaad hain (blushes and hugs him)

* * *

 _ **ShrutVin-:**_

Kavin sat down on his knees and she looked at him confused. he took out a red velvet box and took out a ring form that.

Kavin: WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Shruti: YES!

He slided down the ring in her finger and both hugged each other.

Gaurav and Neha came clapping and the whole collage joined them in clapping leaving ShrutVin blushing...

* * *

 _ **So how was it guyz? i hope you will like it!**_

 _ **Neha- sry yaar tula kavin sobat pair nai karu shakli mhanun gaurav sobat kela pair and Gaurav nich tar KV cha role kela aahe na! i hope you like it!**_

 _ **Bye bye!**_

 _ **Tckr!**_

 _ **Love u all!**_

 _ **Shreya aka Priti...**_


End file.
